


Fighting (For A Spot In Your Arms)

by Fleimkipa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Artist Clarke Griffin, Bisexual Character, Costia Is Trans, Cute Clexa Kid, Cute Kids, Death, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Lesbian Character, Lovers To Wives, Mother-Son Relationship, Pregnant Lexa (The 100), Protective Lexa, Same Sex Relationship, Short, Single Parent Lexa, lgbtq+, single mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleimkipa/pseuds/Fleimkipa
Summary: Lexa is a single mother. She fights in the ring for herself, and in the courtroom, she fights for others.—The referee stood in the middle of the ring, holding his hand between the women. The match commenced. The roars of the crowd got loud. From the corner of her eye, the brunette saw a tiny human standing at the end of the aisle. Her son.The four year old was crying at the sight of his mother being hit. Just last week, Lexa explained to him that violence was not okay. So, he was shivering, and didn’t know what to do. He cried out for her.“Mama !” His little hands went over his mouth. “Mama !”Lexa received another punch in the face from Becca. Soon, she regained control, and won the round. And then the next. Until she won the whole game. Immediately after she was announced winner, she ran to the lobby. By now, it was late in the night. There were a few more fights left.“Jack ?”She ran around the corner.“I’m here, baby.”“Mama !”The four year old met her halfway.“You okay, Mama ?”“Yeah, man, I’m fine.”Lexa looked up from Jackary’s shoulder and she saw a blonde. Not just any blonde. But—“Clarke ?”“Lexa ?”





	1. Chapter 1

It was a hard thing to do. Clutching her swelling belly as her wife was lowered into the dirt. Murder. Costia was at the wrong place at the wrong time. They knew who she was.

 _What_ she was. Anya was there to put a hand on her shoulder. No one could ever think to predict Lexa with a future. They were growing up in prejudiced times. The brunette was preparing herself for a lifetime of raising thirteen cats.

Then, Costia. A woman who started life as a male named Caspian. Lexa loved her regardless. The moment they found out that Lexa was carrying, heaven had come to earth. When they found out that their little miracle angel was a boy, they began to prepare his nursery.

It still remains unfinished. Now, it’s up to Lexa to pick up where heaven left off to create a life for herself and their unborn son. After the service, Lexa disappears back to her home. She can't bear to stay in her own bedroom. Costia’s scent is still in the atmosphere of it all.

So, she stays in the baby’s room, sitting in the rocking chair they bought for her to sit in to feed him. She rocks back and forth through the small talk and questions of her frequent visitors. Her friends. It isn’t until Raven and Octavia put their heads together and help her get through her last months of pregnancy. Octavia loudly enters the house, Lexa is yanked from her thoughts.

She can hear the woman from the front door, and she’s in the room on the other side of the house, the door closed too. She sets her magazine aside, releasing her bottom lip from between the hold of her top row of teeth.

“Hey Lex !”

Octavia pats Lexa’s head causing a small giggle from Lexa.

“What’re you reading ?”

“Nothing.” Lexa tried to hide the magazine away.

She wasn’t ready to say anything yet.

“Lemme see, do you want something ?”

Octavia took the magazine. The page was opened to one advertising studio apartments.

“You're moving?”

“Most likely.” Lexa said quietly, “I just want a fresh start for the both of us, plus this is closer to where the rest of the group generally lives.”

“If you need help with this, I can help.”

Lexa nodded, “Thanks, O.”

“You’re about to pop, have you picked a name for him yet ?”

Lexa shrugged, “I’m thinking of fusing two names together.”

“Ooh, which two ?”

“Well, I want something short and simple like Jack. She liked Zachary.”

“So…”

“— Jackary.”

“Hmm, it’s seems cool. I certainly haven’t heard it before. Way to be original.”

Lexa smiles. It’s the most she’s done so in the last couple months. Octavia leaves after dinner. When she goes into labour, she simply gets into the car and calmly drives herself to the hospital. She boxes for a living, or she used to, she’s used to pain.

That’s what she keeps telling herself as she pushes her son out. His cries fill the room, and Lexa takes a huge sigh of relief. Anya and Lincoln praised her, gushing over how beautiful the baby’s features are. Jackary takes after Costia with her face shape, and lips. He has brown fuzz on the top of his head, and Lexa’s eyes.

It was looking at her baby boy then and there that Lexa wants to do everything for him that she can. She’ll fight harder in the ring and courtroom for him. She decides on Jackary Angel Woods. Angel in honour of Costia’s nickname for him.

“Don’t cry, Jack.”

She kisses his forehead.

“He’s perfect if you ask me.” Anya commented.

“Thanks.”

Lexa holds the tiny hand that outstretches towards her direction.

“He’s so… curious already.” Lexa Said with a sigh. “The rest of the family will love him.”

As if on cue, the rest of the group barged into the hospital room. They had balloons and everything. All of them crowded around the hospital bed to see Jackary.

“Aww, he’s so cute !”

“No, he’s handsome.”

“Thanks guys.”

“You’ll be a great mom, Lexa.”

* * *

 The brunette had moved into her new home with her son in arms about a week ago. She didn’t take much from her old house. She couldn’t. She packed a few clothes for herself, and all the things Jack would need. She never understood why mothers over exaggerated about raising babies.

Hers was literally an angel. Lexa put her son in his stroller, and got going to the gym. She trusted that he would still stay asleep through her training.

“He looks like you, Lexa.”

Titus poked his head into the stroller to get a better look at the infant, and looked back at Lexa impressed.

“Everyone says that.” Lexa shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “Can we get to training, please ?”

Titus nodded, “You just birthed this little one, so I’m going a bit easy in you.”

“No, go as intense as you need to.”

Titus chuckled, putting on his pads, while Lexa drew on her gloves. He held his hands up for her to hit. The baby was in the stroller against the mirror as Lexa worked out. He began to cry.

“I think he’s hungry.” Lexa sighed, wiping perspiration from her forehead.

Niylah, the lobbyist happened to pass by.

“Want me to take care of that ?”

“Can you handle it ?”

“Lexa, I’m a nanny when I’m not here.”

“Alright then.” Lexa put her fists back up, but kept her gaze on Niylah, as the woman approached and took Jack out of the stroller to feed him. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Lexa went back to punching Titus. Niylah found Jack’s unfinished bottle.

“Do I just…”

“Yeah.” Lexa huffed out, blowing hair away from her face.

The blonde pursed her lips, and fed the baby. Again, he was an angel.

“Wow, you got _lucky_ , Lexa.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Niylah burped him, and swayed. “When are you going back into the ring ?”

“Hopefully soon.”

Lexa continued training. Niylah put Jack back into the stroller, and continued with work. She took a bit of a break, and sat on the ground, with her back against the mirror, heaving for breath.

“You okay ?”

Lexa nodded and looked at Titis with a smile.

“It’s nice to have you back.”

“It’s nice to _be_ back.”

“Yeah, I bet.”

In the gym, time has a weird way of warping. Pausing. Zooming in on your face. Narrating your life in a dramatic Dwight Schrute voice. Lexa could never forget the day she got here.

God. It was fucking interesting.

* * *

  _“Fuck you, Ontari !”_

_“Do it then, bitch !”_

_Lexa was infuriated. Being a lesbian didn’t equate the fact that you’d fuck every girl. She was bad ass, but not like that. Her friends watched in utter horror. Clarke tried to make her stop, but she shrugged the blonde’s hand away._

_“Lexa, stop !”_

_“Clarke, this is_ **_my_ ** _battle, don’t worry yourself !”_

_Ontari was practically skin to skin with Lexa, and delivered the first hit. It was only appropriate for Lexa to return the favour, it’s called self defense._

_“Lexa, stop !”_

_Ontari’s group of friends were practically encouraging her. The other people who had no relation to either girl, simply recorded. This would surely be some good gossip.  Meanwhile, Raven, Clarke, And Octavia were trying to pry Lexa away. This wasn’t successful._

_“Let them fight it out.”_

_“Let them_ **_fight_ ** _it ?” Octavia scoffed, getting close to Echo._

_Echo only chuckles, “You don’t know how shit like this works, huh ?”_

_Echo grabs Octavia by the collar of her shirt and pins her back to the locker._

_“O !” Bellamy exclaims._

_He runs over, trying his best to rip away his sister as she tried to fight Echo back. Raven, well, she can only do so much with her leg. Lincoln arrives and is practically horrified by the sight. Thank god Anya was in class, because if not, she would have_ **_torn_ ** _the place up. Ontari stood over Lexa._

_The brunette looked up at the girl in disgust. Ontari proceeded to jump on Lexa. The brunette pushed her feet, causing Ontari to fall and hit her face. By then, Lexa had won the fight._

_“I’d_ **_never_ ** _fuck you.” Lexa growled in her face. “But I can always fuck you up.”_

_“Lexa !” Clarke pulled the brunette away._

_Four people were suspended in total. No amount of ‘she started it first’ worked in trying to minimize the two week suspension. Octavia did have to take some excessive pain meds because Echo hit her in the stomach some kind of way. It triggered her period to come early. The group was never the same after that._

_The fight caused a drift. Indra sat at the foot of Lexa’s bed, silently, and looked at the brunette. Lexa was icing the side of her face that was bruised up._

_“You like to fight, huh ?”_

_“It was self defense, Ma.”_

_Indra looked back at her daughter with a small grin. Lexa was confused. Was she in limbo ?_

_“Speaking of self defense, remember the wrestling teacher ?”_

_Lexa nodded._

_“He said you were pretty good.” Indra said. “He said you had potential in martial arts.”_

_Indra put her hand on Lexa’s foot._

_“Are you encouraging me ?”_

_“Not quite.”_

_“Then, what are you saying, Ma ?”_

_Indra chuckled, “Lexa, would you like boxing or wrestling ?”_

_The brunette shrugged and sat up, removing the ice pack from her cheek, revealing her bruise. She weakly smiled._

_“You’re definitely encouraging me.”_

_“Girl, are you into it or not ?” Indra tickled her._

_“Yes !” Lexa laughed. “I’m not two, don’t tickle me !”_

* * *

 “Jack, stay _right_ here.” Lexa said. “Don’t move.”

Lexa had to bring him to a match. Raven was occupied. O and Lincoln were out of town. Anya was getting her nails done. And there was simply no other option. No other person.

“I’ll be right back baby.” Lexa picked up his backpack and unzipped it for him. “You have your bag with your snacks and toys, you should be fine.”

“Mama, where are you going ?”

“Work, but I’ll be back, baby.”

The brunette handed him one of his avenger figurines, and set his backpack on the seat next to him. It hurt Lexa to leave her son there by himself. She shuffled her way through to the locker rooms to quickly change. The room beginning to fill up with eager audience. Lexa changed into her exercise shorts, and white tank top.

“You’ll never guess who you're fighting today.” The familiar voice caused Lexa to look over.

It’s Niylah.

“Who ?” Lexa asked, wiping her nose. “Is it Ice Queen Nia ?”

“No.”

“Then who ?”

“Becca Pramheda.”

Lexa broke into a heated chuckle.

“She literally talks more than she fights, this’ll be an easy win.”

“Also, you’re on in three.”

“You tell me this now ?!” Lexa scolded.

She stomped towards the door, and towards the sidelines of the boxing ring. People chanted her name, and she hadn’t even gone on yet. The brunette weaved herself through the railing and stood in the middle of the ring.

“You’ve got this, Lexa.”

The brunette felt the man pat her ankle from below. She smiled and nodded as she put on her head gear. Becca entered the ring. Lexa had to try her best to not laugh, but the look of disgust that Becca had in her face just looking at her made her giggle. She adjusted her headgear.

The referee stood in the middle of the ring, holding his hand between the women. The match commenced. The roars of the crowd got loud. From the corner of her eye, the brunette saw a tiny human standing at the end of the aisle. Her son.

The four year old was crying at the sight of his mother being hit. Just last week, Lexa explained to him that violence was not okay. So, he was shivering, and didn’t know what to do. He cried out for her.

“Mama !” His little hands went over his mouth. “Mama !”

Lexa received another punch in the face from Becca. Soon, she regained control, and won the round. And then the next. Until she won the whole game. Immediately after she was announced winner, she ran to the lobby. By now, it was late in the night. There were a few more fights left.

“Jack ?”

She ran around the corner.

“I’m here, baby.”

“Mama !”

The four year old met her halfway.

“You okay, Mama ?”

“Yeah, man, I’m fine.”

Lexa looked up from Jackary’s shoulder and she saw a blonde. Not just _any_ blonde. But—

“Clarke ?”

“Lexa ?”

“You’re his mom ?”

Lexa nodded, “What brings you here ?”

“Just hanging out, I just graduated.”

“RISD, right ?”

Clarke nodded.

“Clarke made me feel better.”

“Did she ?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Thanks, Clarke.”

“No problem.” The blonde said. “It’s _late_ , you should take him home for bed.”

“I’m already two steps ahead.” Lexa said with a smirk, standing up with Jack in her arms. “Thanks, I’m glad to know you're doing well.”

“Me too.” Clarke said. “— and Lexa, we should get back together with the group, I haven’t seen you guys in years.”

“I’m up for that.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

“Bye, Jack.”

“Bye, Clarke.”

The brunette picked up Jack’s backpack, and slung it over her shoulder. She left the building and got going through the city home to their studio apartment.

“Mama ?”

“Yes, Jack ?”

“Did you know Clarke ?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you tell me how ?” He asked. “For bedtime story ?”

“Maybe, but let’s get home first, huh ?”

Lexa finally made it to the door of their studio apartment. She got in and locked the door behind her. Jack had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She slid away the curtain she had installed to separate the bedroom from the rest of the apartment. She laid Jack down in his lightning mcqueen bed.

He didn’t flinch a bit. The brunette took this opportunity to change him into some pajamas. Lexa hopped into the shower to quickly rinse off some blood, and winced silently as he grazed her hand over a forming bruise. She put on a baggy shirt, and boxers before snuggling into bed. Jack crawled into bed with her.

“Mama, tell me the story.”

“You _really_ wanna know ?”

Jack nodded, cuddling into Lexa. The brunette sat up, and held Jack in her arms, cradling the four year old. She brought the blanket over him.

She cleared her throat, “There was a time when Mama was in middle school.” Lexa started, running her hair through the curls on the top of Jack’s head. “Mama had a lot of friends back then. I knew Auntie Anya, Raven, O, Uncle Bellamy and Lincoln, and l—“

“Clarke.” They said in unision.

“Yeah,” Lexa continued. “We were friends through middle school, and high school. Then, Mama did something bad.”

“What did you do, mama ?”

“I changed.”

“How ?” He was curious. “Your clothes ?”

Lexa chuckled lightly, “No baby. But I wish I did.”

“Then how ?”

“I— I went to a different school than her.”

This wasn’t the full story, she skipped a part of it. She became a punk after the fight. She felt she was alpha, and she was trying her hardest to fall back into softness with Clarke. But she couldn’t. As much as she tried, she couldn’t.

He got into two more fights before graduating. Clarke tried to pull her out of both of them. Then, she went to law school, Bellamy went off to study criminology to become a police officer, and Clarke went to RISD. The rest of them staying in their town to study at community colleges, or technical schools.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“You should be friends with her again, Mama.”

“Should I ?”

Jack nodded, sighing into the warmth of her arms holding him.

“Mama ?”

“Yes Jack ?”

“Can you sing me that song ?”

“Yes, my little angel.”

The younger brunette smiles at the nickname. Lexa hums a tune and rocks back and forth gently. Jack is back in the clutches of sleep in no time. Maybe she should. Maybe she should made it up to Clarke sometime.

Rekindle with the blonde. Hang out more with the group. She could really improve herself. Put people first instead of her jobs. Well, now, she _did_ have to work on her job, especially if she was gonna move into a house with Jack.

Lexa looked down at her child and smiled at how cute he was. How much he acted like Costia. How gentle he was. How pure and innocent. He’s heaven sent, and it’s practically biblical law that if you don't listen to an angel, _straight_ to hell you go.

Plus, Lexa knew that her little cherub was trustworthy.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, just— wow. Lexa just seemed to pull all nighters often, huh ? But rarely did she find anything, but now she was. She was finding these little details. She was getting closer to finding things that would win this case for her. 

She was working closer to getting that house for herself and Jack. The problem ? This case was becoming national storm. It was being handled in a bigger court. Not quite the supreme court, but it was damn serious. 

Lexa couldn’t go to bed, not now, not this close. She checked on Jack. He was sleeping peacefully in his bed next to hers. There, she took a two second break. No, it’s not the first time Lexa pulled an all nighter. 

The last time Lexa pulled an all nighter, her little angel nearly went to heaven. But, she’s not pregnant anymore, this shouldn’t be a big deal, right ?

* * *

 

_ “Hey, babe.” Costia plopped down on the bed.  _

_ Lexa was sitting in her desk on the other side of the room. The surface covered in papers.  _

_ “Come to bed, babe.” _

_ “I— Cos, five more minutes.” _

_ Lexa looked back at her wife with the heaviest bags under her eyes. Costia was concerned. Eventually, Lexa began slumping over onto the desk. Costia shook her head and sighed.  _

_ “You can finish this up tomorrow, baby.” _

_ Costia got up, and gently picked Lexa up. The woman was close to sleep, then she felt something wet go down her arm. Costia set Lexa on the bed and checked.  _

_ “Lexa, you’re bleeding !” _

_ “Hmm ?” _

_ Costia was shaking. She rushed Lexa to the car, and drove to the hospital. Lexa practically oblivious until she felt the crimson on her finger.  _

_ “Our angel…” _

_ “We’re going to the hospital, right now !” _

_ Thank god they lived in the city, in a seven minute radius of a hospital.  _

_ “Shh, hang on baby.” _

_ “I’m trying, Cos.” _

_ They arrived, and Costia carried Lexa over her shoulder into the emergency room.  _

_ “Please, I- I think she’s having a m-m-mis-“ _

_ “—We’ll check on her right away, ma’am, this way.” _

_ The nurse grabbed a nearby wheelchair, ushered for Lexa to be put in, and ran into the double doors of the hospital with her. Costia tried to go with them, but she was stopped.  _

_ “No, no, no, I need to go with her !” Costia pleaded. “We need each other !” _

_ “Ma’am, we need to examine her first.” _

_ Costia cried and hid her face in her hands. _

* * *

 

Lexa pulled the all-nighter anyways. She needed to do this if she wanted that house. In the morning, she received a call. Her client was checking back in on her, and reminded of her that the case was to be presented in court in a week. Court was nearly four hours away in car, close to the edge of the state. 

Lexa wasn’t going to take her son to court with her. Not with a case this serious. It would take nearly a whole day to settle this.

* * *

 

“Mama has to go to work, angel.”

“Why ?” Jack asked. “I can go with you.”

“No baby, you can’t.” Lexa said. “You’re staying with Clarke for two days. Today and tomorrow.”

At the sound of Clarke’s name, Jack was slightly happier. 

“Mama, will you come back for me ?”

“Of course I will, angel, it’ll only be for two days.” Lexa insisted, moving a curl out of his eyes.

“Promise ?”

Lexa nodded. The brunette engulfed her son in a hug. Jack held on tight. Lexa rubbed his back, and inhaled the same lavender scent he had since he was born.

“C’mon, angel, let’s go.”

Jack took Lexa’s hand as his mama walked him to Clarke’s front door. The brunette rubbed the wrinkles off her blouse.

“I wanna knock.”

Lexa picked him up and he knocked. In a few seconds, they were greeted by Clarke. The blonde looking casual, yet decent at the same time.”

“Oh hey you two.”

“Hey Clarke.” The pair said from the other side of the door. 

“Jack !” Clarke smiled at the little boy and got on her knees to be level with him.

“Clarke !” He reached his arms out for her. “My hero !”

“Aww, I’m flattered.”

Clarke took the little boy in her arms. 

“Do you think you can handle him ?”

Clarke looked up and nodded, “Good luck with your case, Lex.”

_ Lex.  _ Wow, Lexa missed the way the nickname rolled off Clarke’s tongue. 

“Thanks.”

Clarke pulled Lexa into a short hug. 

“Bye, angel. Bye Clarke.”

“Bye Lexa.”

“Bye mama.”

Lexa got back into the car, “Be good !”

“I will !”

Clarke chuckled, and took Jack and his bag inside. 

“What do you wanna do Jack ?”

“I dunno.” Jack was too busy looking around the blonde’s house. 

“Want to stay with me while I paint ?” Clarke suggested. 

“Okay !”

Clarke chuckled, and put his backpack on the couch, and led him to her studio. The room was beautiful, a giant mural covering all four walls. 

“Wow !” He looked at the mural on the ceiling. “You're like this one guy Mama read to me about.” He snapped his fingers. “Picasso !”

Clarke chuckled, “You’re mama reads to you about artists ?”

The blonde wasn’t  _ that  _ surprised if Lexa was in fact reading to him about artists. So many people sleep on artists already. 

“Not  _ just  _ artists.” Jack said as Clarke sat down on her chair with him in her lap. “Everything, last night, she read me about rodents.”

“Wow !”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to paint too ?”

Jack shook his head ‘no’, “I’m not very good.”

“You sure, I can always teach you.”

“I’m fine.”

“Okay.”

Clarke grabbed her brush and began to add paint. 

“What are you making ?” Jack was curious. “Who’s that ?”

“I don’t know.”

“Really ?” Jack narrowed his eyes. “It looks like my cousin Eve.”

Eve was Raven’s daughter. A few months younger than Jack, she always spent time with her parents at their mechanic garage. Clarke met her last week. The little girl attached to her quickly.

“Really ?”

“Yeah.”

Clarke tilted her head to the side, “She kind of does.”

“Told you !”

“You have good eyes, little man.”

“Of course, they're my mama’s !”

Clarke chuckled a little too hardly. He did have Lexa’s sweet emerald eyes. They stayed there for a while, talking, Jack watching with curiosity as Clarke stroked the canvas with oil paint, elaborating the portrait.

“She looks pretty !”

“Yeah.”

Clarke looked at the time. 

“Are you hungry, Jack ?”

He shrugged, “A little.”

“Let’s go make some dinner then.”

“Okay.”

Clarke was enjoying time with the little boy. He reminded her of Lexa a bit when they were younger. Calm and collected. Loud, but at the appropriate times. Sometimes, Clarke wished they were back in middle school, cuddling in the den of Lexa’s mom’s house watching old scary movies, complaining about their teachers. 

Clarke let Jack play on her phone. She had nothing to hide really. 

“Who’s this ?”

Jack turned the screen to face her. 

“That’s my mom and dad.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah, they are cool.”

“And this ?”

Clarke widened her eyes. It was an old middle school photo, she didn’t even know she had it. 

“Oh, it’s you, you look smaller !”

“Yeah, I was ten !”

“And this is you and mama, and auntie O, and Raven, and Anh, and uncle Bell and Linc !”

“Yeah, we were little.”

“No, you look a bit older.”

The almost five year old was very observant. Clarke glanced at the picture. 

“Oh, yeah, we were fifteen and sixteen in that picture.”

“Is Auntie O ok ?” Jack squinted. “Look, there’s blue on her eye.”

“That’s eyeshadow, little man.”

“Oh !”

Clarke chuckled. Jack played around with Clarke's phone, watching youtube videos until dinner was ready. Clarke was so surprised at how easy it was to watch over Jack. He hadn’t caused her a single problem. The blonde had put together mac and cheese and chicken breast for dinner. 

“Thank you, Clarke.”

“Oh, you’re welcome, bud.”

“Can I watch t.v. ?”

Clarke nodded, “I’ll meet you there.”

Jackary sat on the couch and turned on the television. He flipped around channels, and finally found the Transformers. 

“What do you wanna be when you grow up, Jack ?”

The little boy shrugged, “I wanna help people.”

“Ooh, like a doctor ?”

He shook his head ‘no’, “Like talk to them.”

“A therapist ?”

“Something like that.”

Yes, it was an oddly specific thing for an almost five year old to have in mind, but Clarke was already envisioning herself as an artist since she was one. Clarke finished the dishes and sat on the couch next to Jackary. Clarke’s phone buzzed in her pocket. The group chat. 

 

**Lexa: yooo, we won the case !!!**

 

**Anya: told you so**

 

**Raven: yeah !!!**

 

**Raven: Eve says yay too**

 

**Clarke: good job lex !!!**

 

“Jack, guess what ?”

“What ?”

“Your mama won the case !”

“She did ?!” He exclaimed knowing exactly what this meant. 

Clarke received a facetime from Lexa. She answered. 

“Hey, Lexa.”

“Hey.”Lexa had the biggest smile on her face, and it warmed Clarke's heart. “I won the case !”

From the looks of the background, Lexa was driving. 

“That means new house, right, mama ?”

“Yeah baby.”

“Yay !”

“I’m on my way home, I’ll be there to pick you up soon, alright, angel ?”

“Okay !”

* * *

 

Lexa knocked on the door. Clarke answered with a smile. 

“Congratulations, Woods !” Clarke squealed, the two of them squealing and jumping into the hug. 

“Thanks, Clarke.” Lexa said. “Can I get my angel ?”

“Sure, come in.”

Clarke closed the door behind Lexa and went to the guest bedroom to get Jack. Lexa took her wallet from her back pocket, pulling out a $100 bill. Lexa took her sleeping son in her arms.

“Here, thanks for watching him.”

“No, no, no, you need that more than I do.” Clarke said. “Plus Jack kept me company, and it’s not something I get often.” Clarke said. “You need it more.”

Lexa realized that Clarke wouldn’t budge. 

“Will you let me take you out to eat then ?”

Clarke arched her brow, “Sure.” She said. “Now, I’m not throwing you out, but I think you should go home and get some rest. You had a long day.”

“Damn, right.” Lexa said, she gave Clarke a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Clarke’s cheek blushed, and she gave Lexa another hug, rubbing Jack’s back. “Kiss him goodnight again for me ?”

Lexa nodded and smiled. God, the way the brunette’s lips curled upwards almost sent shivers down Clarke’s spine. 

“Bye Clarke.”

Lexa walked to her car with Jack in her arms, and drove home. Clarke sighed. God no. Not again. She was beginning to feel like a sixteen year old again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa was once again bringing Jack to a match. Thankfully Niylah was here, so she turned to the blonde, Jack in hand.

“Hey, Niylah, can you watch Jack ?”

The blonde nodded with a smile. 

“Sure.”

“Thanks.” Lexa got down and gave Jack a kiss. “I’ll be back, I love you.”

“Me too.”

Lexa went back into the locker rooms. Jack sort of sat there and watched as if she were going off to war. 

“Hey Jack, wanna sit here ?”

Niylah asked. Jack nodded, and extended his arms out to be carried. Niylah set him on the desk. 

“Whatchu have in that bag ?”

“Toys and snacks.”

“Ooh, why don’t you play with your toys ?”

Jack nodded, “Will you play with me ?”

“Okay.”

Jack took out his avenger figurines. 

“Which one you wanna play with ?”

“Can I choose Spider-Man ?”

Jack nods. He jerks his head up when roaring crowd can be heard from inside the boxing room. They chant his mama’s neck, and he cranes his head to try and see. 

“Hey, Jack, look here.”

“They’re saying mama’s name.”

“Yeah, but look here, Spidey’s about to take everyone hostage !”

Jack’s attention switched back. 

“Oh no, we have to save them !”

The younger brunette giggled and grabbed his superman and began (gently) hitting Spidey with it. Niylah tried to contain her laughter a bit. Eventually, the chants died down to cringed ‘ooo’s’. Lexa returned wounded and limp. 

“Mama ?”

“I’m fine, angel, come on, let’s go home.”

Jack nodded and put his things back in his backpack. Niylah, concerned, pulled Lexa to the side.

“You look really bad, want me to drive to the hospital ?”

“No, Niylah.” Lexa refused, rubbing her arm. “It was just a few hits that’s all.”

“You sure ?”

Lexa nodded. Niylah wasn’t taking that. She would never forgive herself if Lexa passed out behind the wheel with Jack in the car.

“Can you drop me off at home, please ?”

They lived in the same complex. Lexa nodded. 

“Let’s go.”

Niylah picked up Jack and helped him to the car, also locking arms with his mother, who was stubborn as hell, and nearly fell seconds before Niylah grabbed her. Lexa drove down the streets of LA, which were crowding with people, so it was hard with flashing lights. There were a few times that Lexa’s hands slipped off the wheel, and Niylah snuck her hand on the side, taking ahold of it for a few seconds while Lexa rubbed at her forming bruises. 

“Mama, you can’t sleep when you drive.” Jack said.

Lexa shook her head wearily, “No, baby, I’m not sleeping.”

“You sure ?”

“Yes baby.” Lexa took ahold of the steering wheel again. 

He leaned up in his seat, and whispered into Niylah ear, “She looks like a zombie, Ni.”

“Sit down, correctly, okay, Jack ?”

The little boy nodded. The car ride was silent, yet a bit rocky enough to put him to sleep. 

“You want to put on a station or anything ?” Lexa suggested to Niylah.

“Thanks, I’m good.”

They arrived, and Niylah took out her wallet, pulling a $20 bill out of one of the divisions, handing it to Lexa. 

“No, no, no.”

“Lexa, you’ve a kid to take care of.” Niylah insisted. 

Niylah was as stubborn as she was. If she didn’t take the bill, she would stay until she did. 

Lexa’s tear ducts filled, and she let out a small ugly sob, “Thank you, Ni.”

Lexa stuck it in the pocket of her jacket, pulling the zipper up. Niylah gave her a light smile before going off into her apartment. 

“Jack, wake up, we’re home.” Lexa rubbed his shoulder. 

The little boy nodded and sat up, putting on his backpack, getting out the car and taking Lexa’s sore hand. When Lexa winced, he let go, and grabbed ahold of the bottom of her shirt instead.

“You okay, mama ?”

Lexa nodded, lie. Her stomach was hurting a bit, truth. 

“Put on your pajamas and brush your teeth before bed, okay ?”

“Okay.”

Lexa stumbled to the bathroom, and began undressing to get in the bathtub for a soak. She sat in the tub with the water filling it up. She also closed the curtain for good measure. Jack could be heard brushing his teeth and spitting out the paste. Lexa could see his silhouette standing in front of the tub.

“Mama, you sure you okay ?”

“Yeah, baby, go to bed bow, okay ?”

“Mmhmm.” He said. “Can I stay with you tonight ?”

“Fine.”

Jack got settled in Lexa’s bed, and was quickly in the arms of sleep. Lexa stayed in there, and cut off the water when it began to come up the bottom of her breasts. For the time being, the cold water was doing wonders to her forming bruises, quenching the pain out of them. She had a good big one on her stomach. Lexa took some ibuprofen before going to bed. 

Jack cuddled into her a bit, and Lexa had to hold her breath, because all of his weight was on the sore(er) spots of her body. The truth was, Lexa had bills, food, shelter, and basic needs to pay for. At this rate, they probably weren’t going to see a new house until Jack was around six or seven, and she hated herself for it. Lexa held Jack close, and ran her fingers through his curls, humming to stop tears from spilling out of her eyes. Right now, she needed a distraction from her financials right now. 

 

**Me: hey clarke i know it's late, but are you still up for lunch tomorrow ?**

 

**Clarke: yeah, sure, time ?**

 

**Lexa: idk**

 

**Lexa: probably around 1**

 

**Clarke: deal gn lex**

 

**Clarke: tell jack i said gn**

 

**Lexa: gn i will**

  
  


* * *

Lexa made sure to put concealer on the smaller bruises on her arms, and applied some lip balm. 

“Mama, where we going ?”

“To eat, Jack.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“What are we eating ?”

“Olive Garden.”

“Ooh.”

“Yeah, baby.”

“Is it a garden ?”

Lexa had to fight back a chuckle, “No, Jack.”

Lexa was done getting ready. She took Jack’s hand. Upon arrival at the restaurant, Clarke was there first. 

“Crap, am I super late ?”

“Nope, I just got here.” Clarke said. 

“Clarke !”

“Jack !”

The younger brunette hugged her legs. Clarke picked him up and gave him a hug. 

“Ahh, I see you’ve brought my best friend here.”

“I swear you like him more than me.”

“Bet !” Clarke exclaimed. “I’m kidding, Lexa.”

Lexa chuckled. 

“Are you two dining together ?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, right this way then.”

Jack sat next to Clarke, watching her draw little pictures, while the two women chatted and caught up. Lexa was right, distractions were cool. 

“Mama, Clarke showed me a picture of you guys when you were little !”

“Really ?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Remember when we all went to Camp Jaha ?”

“Oh god.” Lexa chuckled. 

“Yep, and auntie O and Rae.”

“How do you still have all those?”

“I dunno, there’s just some memories I don’t wanna let go.” Clarke said sentimentally. “And my mom also sent them to me.”

“That’s so Abby.”

“Right !?” Clarke’s laugh made Lexa’s heart swell, and blush a bit. “After a while, things started to get really embarrassing.”

Lexa laughed a bit. 

“You seem extra smiley today, what’s with you ?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa shrugged, a smug smile on her face. Jack whispered deviously into Clarke’s ear. 

“What are you two up to ?”

“Come here, I’ll let you in on it.” Clarke motioned for Lexa to come closer, and she planted a kiss to Lexa’s lips. 

“Yay, finally !” Jack exclaimed a little too loudly, attracting attention. “See, I told you, mama looks a thousand times more happier !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “This is the end, hold your breath and count to ten.” Sorry, I don’t think this exactly helps. But, I think that I do prefer to write shorter stories. I dont have wnough attention span to write twenty chapters like I used to.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored of my other story, and this story popped into my head. I’m warninn you, this is gonna be a SHORT story.


End file.
